Death Note: Different Hands
by Anime-StarWars-fan-zach
Summary: What if someone else in the Yagami family had picked up the Death Note? What would have happened? How would have things changed? Would L still die, and Kira still lose? Now a Dead-Fic, never to be completed. Nothing will change my mind on that.


It had been just any other day. I was on my way to the NPA building when I saw something landing on the ground. I looked around to see what it was.

And there it lay: a black notebook with the title "Death Note". I looked around. There was nobody nearby who could have dropped it. So, I picked it up, deciding I may as well keep the notebook. Putting it in my pocket, I decide to look at it once I have the time.

Once I entered my office, I thoroughly examined the notebook. Interesting, it was in English. Good thing I had learned how to speak and read the language in High School. The notebook had rules written in on the first few pages. However, the first rule caught my eye:

_"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."_

I shook my head. The youth of today, making notebooks like these. Sometimes I still can't believe they make jokes about things like death. This notebook was probably made by some idiotic teenager, I reasoned. Then I started to read all the rules.

A teenager with too much time on their hands, it seemed.

I was glad that my Light never did anything like this. Or Sayu, for that matter.

I thought for a moment. "Ok, Sayu may make something like this. But I doubted that she'd ever go into this much detail. Whoever made it really needed a hobby or girlfriend/boyfriend," I mused.

"Back to business," I muttered, and starting reviewing the files of cases I was in charge of. I looked up at the first case file on my desk. It read: _Shoucio Mayo, age 27, wanted for the murder of her boyfriend and his parents._

Out of all the cases I had, this one was the most difficult so far. Mayo was no where to be seen, and the lead we had was a dead-end.

I glanced at the black notebook. I probably shouldn't, I thought. Yet, it was a bit tempting to write her name, and this notebook wasn't real anyways...

So I did it. I wrote Shoucio Mayo in the notebook, looking at the case file to make sure I spelled it right, and at her picture, since the notebook said I needed a face as well.

Forty seconds passed. Goodbye, Shoucio Mayo, I thought. I went back to work, ignoring the notebook for awhile. Fifteen minutes later Matsuda rushed into the room.

"Chief, we found Mayo! She was in disguise, but we found her! Although, she isn't alive anymore...she collapsed as she was walking down a street not to far from here! We haven't found out much, but the doctors think she may have died from a heart attack..." a stunned Matsuda said to me.

I couldn't believe my ears. "T-thank you for telling me that, Matsuda. You may go now." I said.

He nodded and left my office, shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the black notebook. "Impossible...it just had to be a coincidence...right?" There was no way this notebook could actually kill people...it was just an ordinary black notebook, a prank made by a teenager. Or so I hoped...

No, it just had to be a coincidence. There is no way that notebook has the ability to kill people...

Trying to ignore what had transpired, I started reading more case files.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Four days later_

I walked into my office, closed and locked the door, and sat at my desk. I took out the Death Note from the inside of my jacket, took my pen out, opened a page on my computer with a list of criminal's names and pictures, and started writing in the Death Note.

I had started getting comfortable using the Note now. I knew that I was going to make a difference in the world with it.

I heard something laughing behind me, so I turned around.

I stared right into the eyes of a monster.

I jumped out of my chair in great surprise. I opened my mouth to scream, but realized that the other officers would hear me, so I shut my mouth and tried to calm myself down.

"Wha...what are you?" I managed to ask.

The thing laughed more. "Why are you so surprised to see me? By the names you were writing, I can tell you know this isn't a normal notebook..." the thing said.

It looked like some sort of monster from those horror movies. It had black spiky hair, pale white skin on its face and neck, very sharp teeth, what looked like stitches that connected its neck to its body, and black skin—or maybe it was some kind of clothes?— on the rest of him. But what scared me the most about this monster were its eyes.

Some say the eyes are the window to the soul. If that is true, than this monster must have the darkest soul in the world.

Then I remembered. The rules mentioned something about a shinigami...

"You're a shinigami, right? Then you must be the owner of this notebook...do you want it back?" I ask carefully, standing up. I didn't want to upset the shinigami in any way...

"Yes, I'm a shinigami. Ryuk is my name. And yes, I own, or owned, that notebook. It's yours now." Ryuk told me.

Interesting. "I see...then thank you, shinigami Ryuk." I said, still a bit scared. I bowed. _Might as well be nice to him,_ I thought. I still don't want him to kill me...

Ryuk chuckled. "You don't have to bow. This notebook was yours the moment you picked it up. I can't get that notebook back until you die, anyways. Not that I mind." he said. "But… if you don't want the notebook anymore, fine. Just give it to me, and I'll erase your memories of it. Though, you probably want to keep it. Am I right?" the shinigami asked.

I nodded. That was a relief. I could still keep the Note.

"So...how many names have you written?" the shinigami asked.

I flipped the notebook open and showed him the pages I used. In less than four days, I had used almost five pages.

"Wow, this is amazing! Gotta say, _I'm_ the one who's surprised. I've heard of Death Notes going into the human world before, but no one's ever done this many in four days!" Ryuk said, turning to me. "Most people would be too scared."

I stared at him. "Not me, Ryuk. I was scared at first. But not now. Now, I know what I will do with this Death Note. I will save this world with it." I said, confidence rising in my voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ryuk asked, half-curious and half-serious.

"The names I have written down in the Note are names of criminals. I plan to kill all criminals with the Death Note, so I can eventually make this world a better place. So that no one will have to live in fear ever again. I shall become the saviour of this world." I said, fully confident this will come true.

After a moment of silence, the shinigami spoke again. "I was right...humans are fun!"

_xxxxxxxxx_

_A week later_

"Fifty two in the past week, and that's just those we know about!"

"Every single one from cardiac arrest!"

"All the victims are criminals either being pursued by the police, or already behind bars."

"We may assume that criminals whose whereabouts are unknown are dead as well."

These and many other things were being shouted at the chaos of what was the Interpol meeting. Sighing, I covered my ears, trying to block out all the noise. Why did _I_ have to be the one chosen to go to the new Interpol meeting?

"Are you ok Chief?" Matsuda asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just that it's too loud in here for my tastes." I answered.

Matsuda nodded, the answer satisfying him. He went back to paying attention on what was being said. _Matsuda, actually paying attention? That's unusual_, I thought.

Suddenly, someone said, "We have no choice. I think this is another one for L."

The room was silent for a moment. I savored the silence while it lasted.

"Who's L, Chief?" Matsuda asked, a confused look on his face.

"Right, this is your first Interpol meeting. No one knows L's real name, whereabouts, or even what he looks like. He can solve any case. All the cases he's been in are always solved, sooner or later. He is one of the three best detectives in the world. You could say he's our trump card..." I explained.

Then it hit me. L. I forgot all about L. Of course he would try to capture Kira, which means he would try to capture me. This would be interesting...

The room was quiet again. I saw a man on the stage. He had a hat on that completely covered his face, a big overcoat on, and he was carrying a suitcase in his left hand. He had a mysterious aura to him.

"L has been investigating this case for a few days now..." the man, Watari, I figured, said.

Matsuda asked something, but I ignored him, my attention on Watari. He walked forward, opened the suitcase, grabbed a laptop out of it, and put it on the table.

The screen lit up.

_"Good afternoon. This is L."_

Yes, this will be interesting indeed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_A few days later_

I was in my office taking my lunch break when the Interpol announcement came on.

_"I am Lind L. Tailor, more commonly known as L—the sole person able to mobilize police in every country world-wide."_

I blinked in surprise. "Is that really L...?" I asked myself, wondering what was going on.

_"Kira, I think I got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing...is evil!"_

I shook my head. "No L, what I am doing is not evil. You are misguided. While I respect you, I cannot let you interfere with this. Goodbye." I say calmly, even though he couldn't hear me, and wrote Tailor's name in the Note. Good thing I had decided to take a break in my office, I thought.

Forty seconds passed. Lind L. Tailor clutched his heart, and then died. I didn't grin. I wished he didn't have to die, but I could not let him ruin my work. I was saving the world by killing criminals. I wish he would have understood that.

_"I...I don't believe it!" a distorted voice cried._

I froze. Impossible.

_"This was an experiment to test a hunch I had, but I didn't think...Kira, you can kill people without direct contact."_

I couldn't believe it. That hadn't been L? What was going on here?

_"...the man you saw on TV, he was a criminal sentenced to death at this hour. His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media. It seems not even you knew about him...But I, L, do in fact exist! So come on, kill me now!"_

Then I realized it. L had set up a trap for me, and I fell for it.

I scowl. He knew I couldn't kill him. Not without his name and face. "Just how smart are you, L?" I wonder.

"_What are you waiting for, Kira? Come on, I'm still here. What, can't you kill me?"_

Curse him. I wish I had thought about this before killing Tailor.

_"So there are people you can't kill. That's valuable information. Now I'll give _you_ some information in return."_

Just what was he planning now?

_"Although this was said to be broadcasted globally, this was in fact broadcasted only in the Kanto region of Japan. The plan was to broadcast this in other areas, but now that is not necessary. You are in the Kanto region of Japan."_

I swore. Curse you, L! Curse you! I couldn't believe I had let this happen!

_"And although the police missed this, your first victim was Shoucio Mayo, a murderer. Her crime was only reported in Japan, so this was all the information I needed. I knew Kira, that you were there! That your first victim was only a guinea pig to test your powers."_

L...I underestimated you. I will not do so next time, I swore. I will make sure that you will not interfere with my work.

_"...would interest me greatly how you carry out your murders, but... that's something I can find out after I catch you!"_

Arrogant man. You will not catch me. I will win.

"L..."

"_Kira,"_

"I'M GOING TO FIND AND DISPOSE OF YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"I'm,"

_"I'm,"_

"JUSTICE!"

_"Til we meet again, Kira."_

"So, you're both trying to find someone you know nothing about, name, face, etcetera? And whoever is found first is out dead...humans are, a riot!" the shinigami said, a wide grin on his face.

"I will win." I said, more to myself than to Ryuk.

_"L...I have no choice but to fight you now. So be it. I will make sure I win this battle, L. For the sake of the world, I will fight and defeat you."_

**END**

**That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. As the fic goes on, it should diverge more from canon. Man, this is THE longest chapter I've ever written. I promise I'll try to make the other chapters as long. Hope you all liked this. Now review please, I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
